


Two Halves of A Whole

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small poem made for W.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves of A Whole

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble for W-verse!
> 
> I think it's shotaro's POV, but I guess in some parts it can be Phillip's
> 
> I own nothing
> 
> Enjoy!

_You came into my life during a tragedy,_

_and yet life without you feels like an eternity._

_You brought life into my dark world,_

_Despite all the dangers that we had lured._

_Fighting together, living with you,_

_We are not separated as one might think._

_Your mind becomes mine, my body becomes yours._

_Fighting as one, both shield and sword._

_My heart encased in your whirling cyclone,_

_I don't want to be without you and alone._

_My hand in yours, warm and gentle,_

_It's just like an enchanting spell._

_My chest pounding and pounding, never wanting to stop,_

_this is what shows both of our love._

_We are different, and yet we are the same,_

_Two halves of a whole,_

_and that will never change._

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? I hope so!
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
